ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Off With a Giant Robot
Plot The episode starts with Alex and Road skating around the base. Road: You are slow! Alex: Hey, it’s my first time! Road: Oh please. She speeds next to him, and pushes him in the shoulder. Alex: Woah! He loses balance, and falls on the ground. Road: He-he-he. Alex: You pushed me! Road: Come on, don’t be a baby. Alex gets up. She looks at him with a sweety face. Alex sighs and smiles. Alex: Ok, I won’t say anything. Road: Yay! They see a plane that flies over them, and lands in the base. Road: That must be her! Alex: Her? Road: BlackFire! She runs to the base. The scene moves in the base. Elisabeth, along with a girl that is somewhere at her age, with long brown hair, and a 12 years old boy, also with brown hair that looks like horns, all wearing the same uniform walk though a long corridor. Road: Yay! She jumps on Elisabeth and hugs her. Road: You are back! She notices the other girl. Road: Alexis! She hugs the other girl too. Alexis: Uh, hi Road. Boy: How about me? Road: Hi Connor. Connor: Not what I had in mind. Road: I’m glad that you guys are finally back! Alex comes. Alex: Yo. Alexis: Um, hi. Connor: A new guy? Road: Kind of. Elisabeth: Guys, this is ShadowFire, the guy I was talking about. Alexis: Nice to meet you, Shadow. Connor: Sup, bro? Alex: Ugh, no. Elisabeth: I’m really tired guys could we continue our little talk latter? Road: But of course. Elisabeth: Thanks, you guys could talk with Shadow, if you want. She leaves the group. Road: Well, I have some work, so… She runs out. Alex: Traitors. He looks at Alexis and Connor. Alex: Um, what do you guys want to do? Alexis: I don’t have anything planned. Connor: Neither do I. Alexis: So, what do you want to do? Alex: Well, I’m a bit hungry… Alexis: Let’s go eat then! The scene shows Alex eating from a cup, with multiple already empty cups around him. The camera after this shows Alexis and Connor on the other side of the table looking with their mouths open. Aron: The whole attention is at you at least don’t look like a best. Alex stops and looks at the other people on the table. Alex: Ugh, sorry guys. It’s just that after I got my powers I need a lot more food. Alexis: It’s ok. Connor: You are lucky, that in the base they don’t want from you to pay. Alex: I guess you are right. He continues eating. Connor: I’m bored. Alexis: Stay here! Connor: Why? Alexis: Cause your bigger sister says so. Connor: This sucks. Alexis, to Alex: So, BlackFire was talking to us about you. Alex: Oh yeah, what did she said about me? Alexis: That you are a copycat. Aron: Not a surprise. Alex: I’m not surprised as well. Alexis: You too? Alex then remembers that only he can see and hear Aron. Alex: Never mind this, I just figured out that she could say this. Connor: I guess you guys aren’t first friends. Alex: Well, she kinda saved my life some time ago, so I don’t have a problem with her. Aron: I through that you hated her for turning you into ShadowFire? Alex: (Shut up!) Connor: But still, do you have something that is different from BlackFire, like a power she doesn’t have? Alex: Well, I can cure DNAliens. Alexis: Really? Connor: Boring! Alex: I have Aron. Alexis: Aron? What is this? Alex: Aron is something like my alter ego. Didn’t BlackFire tell you about him? Connor: Does he have powers? Alex: No… Connor: So, you have an useless imagine friend. Aron: Useless? Alex: This is bad. A black tentacle comes out Alex’s hoodie and grabs Connor by the leg. Connor: What the- The tentacle throws him in the air. Alexis: Alex, stop! Alex: It’s not me. The tentacle grabs Connor by the leg, while he falls, and swings him around. Connor: Let go of me! Alex: Sorry dude, it’s Aron. Connor: Then make him stop! Alex: I can’t, he is angry. Connor: About what? Alex: Cause you called him useless. Connor: I take it back! He isn’t useless! Aron: Good. The tentacle let’s go of Connor, and merges back into the hoodie. Alex grabs the falling Connor. Alexis: Thanks good you are ok. She hugs her little brother, who then looks at Alex. Connor: Your friend has some big problems. Alex: I know. Aron: What does this mean? Alex: (Just leave please.) Aron sighs and disappears. Road: People! She runs in the middle of all three of them. Alex: What is it Road? Road: I talked with Elisabeth, and she approved my idea for a day off! Alexis: Really? When? Road: Today! Let’s go visit the town! Alexis: Well, it was a long time since I get out like a normal human. Connor: I’m totally coming. Road then looks at Alex. Alex: Ok. Road smiles, and turns around. Road: Let’s go get dressed then! Alex: Go on, I will wait here. Alexis: Won’t you change clothes? Alex: This is my civil outfit. Alexis: Ok, see ya latter. Aron: Yey! Day off! Alex: (You too?) Aron: Nah, I was just imitating RushKick. Alex: (Road.) Aron: Whatever. Alex sits, and grabs his cup. Aron: What are you doing? Alex: (I could at least finish my meal while waiting.) Aron sighs. Aron: You are out any help. He disappears. The scene changes in the town, with Alex, Elisabeth, Road, Alexis, and Connor walking down a street. Road: Isn’t it cool to be outside the base. Alex puts on his hood. Alex: I prefer to stay inside. Road: Don’t be so dark. They reach some shops. Road: Yay! What we have here! She, Elisabeth and Alexis start looking around, and testing clothes. Alex: *sigh* Girls. Connor: I’m going bro. Alex: Where? Connor: I don’t know, but there is no way to stay here. Alex: Ok, not like I care. Road: Alex! Alex: *turns around* Huh? Road shows him a pink dress. Road: Does it look good on me. Alex: Just perfect. Road: Yay! Alex sighs. He gets up and walks near Alexis. Alex: She is weir? Alexis: Road? Alex: Same. Alexis: Why? Alex: Yesterday she was mad at me, and today she acts like we are a couple. Alexis: She, mad? I think that she was making a fool on you. Alex: You sure? The reason to be mad at me was very solid. Alexis: Nah, she isn’t one of the persons who get mad no matter what you do. However she likes to play with people while her friends aren’t around her. Aron appears. Aron: Not a nice hobby. Alex: (I know dude.) Man: Give the money! Alex looks outside the shop, and sees a man in strange dresses pointing a blaster against a defenseless small alien. Man: Give the money or I will shot! ShadowFire: Hey! The man turns around, and sees ShadowFire standing behind him. Man: Who are you? ShadowFire: You are arrested! Man: Go to hell! He fires, but ShadowFire dodges. The man runs into an alley. ShadowFire tries to follow him, but the man fires again, making the hero hide behind a wall. When he shows again, the criminal was gone. Just then the others come. ShadowFire turns back into Alex. Connor: What was that dude? Alex: someone tried to kill me! Elisabeth: Let’s split and try to find him! Road: Let’s go! Elisabeth and Alexis goes together leaving Alex, Connor and Road. Road: Just great. Alex: I think I know where he is going! Alex runs ahead. Connor: If you say so. He and Road run after Alex, who soon stops. Road: Well? Alex: I actually lost his track. Connor: Just great. The man shows from behind a barrel and fires at Alex, but Road pushes the boy away. Alex: Thanks. Road: He will get away! Connor: No, he won’t! He transforms into BlueLightning. A white bow, with blades in both ends forms in his hand. BlueLightning fires an arrow made of electricity at the man, hitting and electrocuting him. BlueLightning: One of my best shots. The trio walks close to the man, who tries to run away, but Alex grabs him by the leg. Man: Let go of me! He aims for Alex’s head, but Road kicks the blaster out of his arms. Alex: I could beat you until dead, and no one will tell me anything! Man: Please, don’t! Alex: Alex: Why did you shot at me? Man: I thought that you were a policeman, and so… Alex: I mean the second time! Man: The boss said so. Road: Boss? Man: Yes! My boss told me to do so. BlueLightning: And where is this boss? Man: I will show you! Alex, Road, and BlueLightning look at each other and smile. The scene then goes to them in front of a warehouse. Connor: Can we trust that guy? Road: We should have got him to come with us instead of throwing him in the police. Alex: I hope, that they aren’t angry for the window. Connor opens the door. Inside was dark. Connor: Pretty dark. Alex: Let’s me light it. A fireball forms in his hand, lighting the place. Suddenly, an energy sphere forms and traps them. The lights come, showing Fistrick and a group of armed criminals. Fistrick: What do we have here, bros? Alex: We only came because we want to know why one of your men tried to kill. Fistrick: It’s pretty simple bro. I needed someone on who to test my new weapons. I knew that he couldn’t kill you! Road: It was all a trap! Connor: Good work miss obvious. Road kicks him. Connor: Ow! Alex: If so you could had just called me. Fistrick: Go on bros, fire at will. Alex: Not good! Connor: Geez dude, calm down! He puts his hand on the sphere, and lightings start coming out from it, deactivating the trap. The criminals shot, but Connor creates an energy wall in front of the trio. He transforms into BlueLightning. BlueLightning: Now this is fun. Road, and Alex transform as well. RushKick jumps over the wall, and kicks two thugs in the faces, knocking them. ShadowFire hits the ground, melting it under the legs of the criminals. BlueLightning: Hey! I didn’t have a chance to fight. RushKick: Maybe next time. Just them, a giant robotic suit steps in the light. Fistrick: You are done, bros. RushKick, shocked: Next time came. The robot charges at them. At this time Alexis and Elisabeth wall around, when suddenly, ShadowFire and BlueLightning fly from a wall, and fall in front of them. RushKick jumps behind them. Elisabeth: What is going on? RushKick: We found the boss. The robot suit comes out the house. RushKick: Looks like he isn’t in a mood to talk. The robot fires lasers at the group. Alexis absorbs them, and the two girls transform. ShadowFire gets up. BlackFire: How are you always in the center of the problems? ShadowFire: Luck? Alexis/LiveLink: It comes! RushKick: I will take it. She jumps over the robot, and kick it, knocking it. Fistrick: Not cool, bro! RushKick: I’m a female! BlackFire: And this was causing problems to you guys? BlueLightning: Kind of. RushKick: But now when toy guys are here, he has no chance against us! The robot gets up, and its chest opens, revealing multiple rockets. Fistrick: What are you going to do now bro? BlackFire: Lightning, will you take care. BlueLightning steps in front, and aims with his bow. BlueLightning: Leave it all to me. The robot fires its rockets. BlueLightning fires his energetic arrow and it multiples, until it reach the same number as the rockets. They hit in each other, creating a giant explosion. Just then LiveLink runs over the robot, and puts her hand on it, deactivating the machine. Fistrick: What happened? LiveLink: I hacked it, and took control over the suit. BlackFire: You better get out of there. Fistrick: Huh? He looks at the screen, which was still working, and sees all five Lineguards standing in a line. Connor: Fire at will dudes! RushKick dashes against the robot, she jumps over it, and kicks it with all force, shattering the ground under the suit. After this, BlueLightning hits the ground with his bow, and a lightning falls from the sky, hitting the machine. LiveLink blasts it, with a giant blast of green energy. ShadowFire and BlackFire look at each other and nod. They jump in the sky preparing a giant fireball. ShadowFire: Hell… BlackFire: …Phoenix! They throw the ball. It transforms into a burning phoenix that charges at the robot. Fistrick: Where is it? Aha! He pushes a button, and gets catapulted out of the machine just before the hit. The robotic suit explodes. Fistrick hides in the smoke trying to escape. Fistrick: Bro, those kids are good. RushKick: No running for you! Fistrick turns around, and takes a kick, that knocks him unconsciously. BlueLightning: Good night, bro. LiveLink: Please don’t start it. Later, the police arrests Fistrick and his men. Chan comes. Alexis: Hi, Chan. Elisabeth: Why are you here? Chan: To tell you that you did a good work, and to apology for your failed day off. Road: Nah, it was still funny. Chan: Boss said that if you want he could give you tomorrow as a day off. The five heroes look at each other for a second, and then reply together. Alex, Alexis, Connor, Elisabeth, and Road: No thanks! Chan: And at last, I have a message for Alex. He gives it to the boy. Alex: What is it? Chan, while running away: Your debt for the broken window. Alex: What?! He runs after Chan. Alex: But I don’t have money! Chan: Not my problem! The end. Major Events *Connor Flyer, Alexis Flyer, and Fistrick make their first appearance. *It's revealed, that Alex has a big appetite. *It's revealed, that ShadowFire names some of his attacks. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire *Chan *Aron *Connor Flyer (first appearance) *Alexis Flyer (first appearance) Villains *Fistrick (first appearance) *Fistrick's people Trivia *The episode was rewriten, cause the autor didn't liked the first version. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic